


Slumber Party!

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Tickling, but tickle fight turns steamy, its fluffy near the end, please enjoy, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: When Yuuri finally allows Victor to sleep in his room with him, a playful tickle fight accidentally turns steamy.





	

“Yuuri!” Victor called through the young skater’s bedroom door. The brunet sighed once again, feeling a little guilty for not letting Victor in his room, yet again. They have been through a lot, and he had to put up with all of the older skater’s personal space issues. Not to mention, he didn’t have the other’s posters up anymore, so why was he holding back again? When Yuuri heard another whine, he frowned, and let out a complicated sigh. “Pllleeeaasseeee Yuurrriiii!”

 

Getting off the warmth of his bed slowly, the brunet sluggishly moved towards his door, and hesitated once his hand was on the slider. Swallowing one last nervous lump in his throat, Yuuri slowly opened the door, and came face to face with Victor’s delighted blue hues. Yuuri blinked his own chocolate brown, and flushed slightly, looking down at their bare feet. Hearing a chuckle, and watching Victor carefully move around him, the nervous skater closed the door, and turned around to see his coach glancing around his plain room with a childlike curiousity. 

 

“U-um…Are we g-going to sleep or?” Yuuri questioned softly, listening to his feet as they patted towards the bed again. Victor let out a slight hum, and turned to face his pupil. Yuuri felt his eyes on him, and when Victor saw the flush rising on the back of his neck again, another chuckle sounded from his lips. The brunet lightly crawled on the bed, and sat down, watching Victor do the same. “O-or if you want to stay up and u-uh talk a little…that’ll be good too!”

 

“Yuuri,” Victor sighed out, inching a little closer to the nervous skater, or was still rambling about what they could do. Yuuri let out a surprised yelp, but still stock still when Victor’s warm soft palm cupped his flushed cheek. He blinked owlishly, which made the ash-blond grin adoringly at him. Yuuri let out a soft breath, and relaxed, allowing himself to lean into the warm touch softly. Victor smiled when he felt this, and rubbed his thumb softly across his cheek. “No need to be nervous. It’s just us in here, is it not?”

 

Yuuri nodded, swallowing slightly, opening his eyes a little more, trying to focus on Victor’s words. It registered that his coach was saying something more, but Yuuri did not hear it as he took in the ash-blond’s collarbones that were peaking out of the hotspring’s robe. Turning his head more in Victor’s touch, Yuuri slowly lifted his hand, letting his index finger gently poke at one of the bones. Victor’s words stuttered, and a squeak that the brunet has never heard from the other sounded through the air. Yuuri let his chocolate brown eyes meet Victor’s shocked royal blue ones, and he noticed that the hand was gone off his cheek, and was now covering the ash-blond’s mouth. The two skaters stared at each other for a while, before Victor’s eyes narrowed, and he got a mischievious twinkle in them as he lowered his hand to reveal a smirk.

 

“Oh Yuuri…you shouldn’t have done that!” Victor playful growled out, getting closer to the brunet. Yuuri felt his eyes widen, and he let out a nervous yelp as he tried to make his escape off the bed, but when arms wrapped around his waist, and threw him down, the younger skater knew he was screwed. Victor pulled them tightly together until Yuri’s back was to his chest, and the brunet was held snuggily, the ash-blond allowed his fingers to flutter up the other’s nightshirt, and spider tickle his shaking tummy. “A very bad mistake my pupil.”  
“

V-Victor! Nhohohohoho!” Yuuri shrieked, kicking his legs, and twitching in his coach’s grasp. Victor smirked devilishly, and continued to wiggled his fingers around the brunet’s tummy, poking and prodding, laughing along with the other when his shrieks turned to hiccupy gasps and breathy giggles. Feeling a little bored of the cute spot, Victor slowly arched his fingers down, and squeezed at Yuuri’s hips, making the other jerk hard, and thrust his hips up. 

“Plhehehehehehease! A-anywhere bhahahaut there!”  
Victor sighed out something in Russian, but when Yuuri felt his hands move up and down his sides, more desperate giggles sputtered out of his mouth, as the other allowed him turn in the grasp until his face was planted in Victor’s chest. Yuuri flushed pure red, and giggled out apologies as he squirmed more into the ash-blond’s body. Victor hugged the brunet closer, and allowed one hand to keep squeezing up Yuuri’s sides, while the other one traced shapes and words all over his trembling back.  
“

Aahahahaahaha!” Yuuri cried out, arching his back, trying to avoid the back tickles. Victor chuckled, and let his nails scratch up Yuuri’s night shirt, letting them gently swirl around the warm skin. Yuuri snickered, and giggled as he buried his face into the ash-blond’s neck, letting the warm skin hide his giggles. Victor gently laid his head on the brunet’s bedhead, and smiled softly as he listened to the delighted giggles that his pupil let out. “Stahahahahaop!”

 

“Or what my little piggy?” Victor teased, letting his hot breath grace over Yuuri’s red ear. The younger skater gasped through his laughter, and squirmed more in his trapped position. Feeling the breath starting to escape his lungs quick, Yuuri glanced down through his tearing chocolate eyes, and noticed that Victor’s hotspring pajama shirt had risen slightly, showing a pale stretch of skin. Giggling more, Yuuri quickly reached down, and began to wiggle his fingers against Victor’s sides. The older skater gasped, and began to squirm, and Yuuri felt the ash-blond’s hands trying to catch his instead of holding him down. “Yuurhihihihihi!”

 

Hearing his coach’s laugh made Yuuri’s heart soar and his cheeks flush red. Getting his breath back, the younger skater quickly kneeled up and tickled his sides with more vigor, making the other shriek uncharacteristically, and wave his arms around, like he had no idea what to do with them. Wiggling his fingers down, Yuuri unknowingly straddled Victor’s hips with his back face the other’s wiggling front, as he ran his fingers down the skater’s thighs, and squeezed his knees. Victor arched up and let out more high pitched squeaks as his worst spot began to get teased. Feeling him sit up, Yuuri glanced behind him, but gasped when Victor’s fingers scribbled up his back, making the brunet yell in shock, and arch his back. Feeling the torture stop on his knees, Victor let one hand continue it’s trail on Yuuri’s back, while the other arm wrapped around his waist, trying to bring the other closer. Once Yuuri’s back was against Victor’s chest, the brunet became aware that he was now in Victor’s lap as the older skater tickled underneath his shirt covered tummy.

 

“Victotohohohohor!” Yuuri yelped, squirming in the other’s grip. Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s jerking shoulder, and blew a small raspberry on whatever skin he could reach. Yuuri let out a scream of laughter, and accidentally grounded his rump into Victor’s crotch, making the ash-blond and brunet both let out gaspy groans. Feeling the tickling stop, Yuuri flushed a vibrant red, and slowly turned in Victor’s grasp until their hips were pressed together gently, and Yuuri’s legs were around the ash-blond’s waist. “V-Victor! I’m sorry! I didn’t m-mean to!”

 

Victor’s hazy blue eyes stared into Yuuri’s panicked chocolate ones, and he wrapped his arms around the jumpy brunet’s waist. Pressing their foreheads together, the ash-blond heard a muffled yelp come out of the younger skater, but the other didn’t attempt to even move, which made Victor smile softly. Staring into Yuuri’s eyes, Victor noticed the other seemed to be calming down. Yuuri relaxed more until he was completely lax in the other’s grip, as they stared into each other’s eyes. Victor smiled at him, which made a light pink flush rise on Yuuri’s cheeks, but he smiled back. 

 

“It’s okay Yuuri,” Victor whispered against his lip, pressing a soft kiss to them. Yuuri let out a small sigh through his nose, and melted more in Victor’s hold. The ash-blond slowly rubbed his thumbs in circles against Yuuri’s hips, letting the kissing slowly deepen into something more. When the brunet felt Victor’s tongue slowly trace his bottom lip, he squeaked a little, but shakily opened up, allowing the older skater in. Their tongues slowly moved together, and Yuuri let out a little groan when Victor’s hand slowly moved to cup his ass. Pulling away slightly, the two watched as a little string of saliva broke apart, which caused Yuuri to rub his kiss swollen lips, and Victor to chuckle lowly. “Are you sure you want to play this game Yuuri? We don’t have to go all the way…”

 

“Victor…” Yuuri whispered, glancing down at their tented pants. He was flattered that Victor wanted him to be comfortable, and not do anything he wouldn’t like. Letting his lust filled chocolate browns meet Victor’s lust filled blues, the skater nodded softly, and carefully wrapped his arms around the ash-blond’s neck. Victor gave him a smile, before letting their lips meet again, while he slowly pulled Yuuri closer to him, letting their hard ons rubbed against each other softly. Both skaters moaned in the kiss, and Yuuri pulled out to stuff his face in Victor’’s hot neck, panting. Victor rocked his hips a little harder, and the brunet tightened his grip as a gaspy moan slipped out of his swollen lips. “V-Victor…m-more…please!”

 

Victor nodded slightly, and slowly pulled them apart, making Yuuri whine from the loss of warmth. Cupping Yuuri’s cheek, the ash-blond drifted his thumb across the brunet’s lips, and pulled the bottom lip down slightly. He pressed their foreheads together, and kissed Yuuri’s red nose slightly. Yuuri swallowed the lump in his throat, and twitched slightly when Victor’s other hand reached down into his night pants, and pulled his erection out. The ash-blond took in how red the head was, which made Yuuri squirm. Victor glanced up at him, and kissed his lips softly. Doing the same to himself, Yuuri watched as Victor’s dick came free, and he felt his eyes widen. The skater chuckled at him, and kissed him again. 

 

“You’re so adorable,” Victor whispered against his lips, and Yuuri flushed more, but soon gasped when Victor took both their dicks into his free hand. The brunet squirmed, and wrapped his hand around Victor’s wrist. The ash-blond stopped moving, and looked into Yuuri’s eyes. The younger skater took a shaky breath, and slowly let go, letting his hands grip the ash-blond’s green pajama shirt instead. Victor smiled softly at him, and allowed his hand to move slow first. Yuuri gave a squeaky whine, while Victor let out a breathy groan. Yuuri could not believe how hot his body felt at the moment. It felt like he was on fire, and he sort of knew that Victor was feeling the same by the way his skin had a tint of red in it, and the way his blue eyes were squeezed shut. “A-ah Y-Yuuri…”

 

Yuuri allowed his chocolate browns to close, as his body continued to heat up. He gripped Victor’s shirt more when his thighs started to twitch, and his breath started to quicken. Scooting closer, the brunet stuffed his face into Victor’s chest, as his moans started getting louder, and Victor pressed his face into Yuuri’s shoulder, trying to muffle his moans as well. They knew they weren’t alone, and they both didn’t want someone to come in on them doing this, so muffling it was the plan for now. Victor panted, and opened his eyes to glance down at their hard ons in his hand. Yuuri’s head was swollen red, and precum was already leaking down his hand in beads. Not saying his wasn’t either, but Victor had a feeling the brunet wasn’t going to last much longer. Hearing another whimper leave Yuuri’s lips, and a little jerk of his hips, Victor held the other more firmly.

 

“V-Victor…c-close!” Yuuri moaned, feeling his eyes tear up as his hips jerked up unintentionally. Victor nodded against his shoulder, and sped up his movements. The brunet let out a shaky sob, and the ash-blond watched as his thighs twitched, and his body trembled and when he glanced down, Victor watched as Yuuri came undone and came all over his hand. Victor grit his teeth, and shook as his body came undone as well from seeing Yuuri do it. Yuuri panted against the other’s shoulder, as he waited for his body to stop twitching and for his high to finally stop. Victor did the same, and slowly pulled away, holding Yuuri’s tired and limp body. “A-ah…sorry about the mess…u-uh t-tissues!”

 

Victor tiredly watched as the stumbling brunet tugged himself back in his pajamas, before shakily standing up, and grabbing the tissues off his bedside table. The skater accepted the tissues handed to him, and slowly cleaned himself up. Once all the white substance was gone, Victor slowly stood up, and let out a small yawn. Yuuri glanced around, and noticed that it was already close to midnight. Hearing his bedsprings creak, the brunet turned around quickly to see Victor underneath his covers, and staring at him with half-lidded blues. Yuuri swallowed softly, but slowly turned off the light, and carefully allowed himself to get in bed. Victor smiled softly at him, and Yuuri blushed, but when the ash-blond’s arm wrapped around his shoulders, and his face met the other’s warm, bare chest, Yuuri froze. Victor pressed a kiss to his hair, and wrapped their legs together.

 

“Goodnight…Yuuri…” Victor whispered, resting his head on Yuuri’s. The brunet blinked owlishly against Victor’s chest, but slowly relaxed and cuddled more into the warmth of his coach’s body. Glancing up once more, Yuuri noticed that Victor has a soft satisfied smile on his face, and he couldn’t help but let one rise on his face as well. Letting out a quiet sigh, Yuuri closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Victor’s waist. Listening to the soft breaths, and the soft melody that Victor’s heart let out, Yuuri became aware of his mind drifting, and before he knew it, he fell into a comfortable slumber, with a soft smile on his lips as well.


End file.
